


Dress All The Way Up

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Jewelry, One-Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: How much jewelry can a girl wear? Sana is about to find out!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Dress All The Way Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



“What on Earth are you two doing?!”

Those were the words that escape Chaeyoung's mouth, only for Tzuyu to gently take her hand and say, “Do we _really_ wanna know?”

“Probably not.”

They just left the room, pretending not to have seen what they had just seen.

“Awww, they went away!” Sana pouted.

“Well...” Dahyun bit her lip. “Honestly I'd have the same reaction if I randomly walked in to see someone with wearing 50 bracelets on their arm.”

“51 bracelets.” Sana corrected.

Dahyun seriously wondered how she was able to pull that off. Well, to be fair, she has _two arms,_ and she split said 51 bracelets amongst the two.

“Okay, now let's get the rings ready!”

“What rings?”

“Over there, on the bed! You'll see a whole box full!”

Sighing, Dahyun questioned her own sanity momentarily, mentally trying to figure out how she agreed to this in the first place. “This one?”

“That's the one~”

“What the.... there's like, 20 rings inside!”

Sana laughed, winking. “2 for each finger!”

“Don't blame me if these get stuck....” she muttered to herself.

* * *

“I can't move! I feel so heavy!”

Sana waddled with her arms outstretched like a scarecrow.

“I'm surprised your neck hasn't snapped with all those necklaces.” Dahyun commented.

“Hey guys, why don't we go out for....” Jihyo stopped in her tracks, blinking. “....uhhhh?”

Dahyun sighed. “Don't ask.”

“Wow, Christmas in July.” said Jeongyeon, appearing behind Jihyo. “I'll go get some packages...”

Sana whined. “Hnnng.... stop making jokes and help me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to CelesteFitzgerald~
> 
> This is why I asked you that odd request for a fanfiction prompt, therefore, this is the result! Hope you like it ^^


End file.
